babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Babylon 5 (TV series)
Babylon 5 is a television series created by J. Michael Straczynski. Due to its popularity, the series inspired a number of TV movies and spin-off series, and as such became a television franchise. The series first aired on PTEN on January 26, 1994, where it ran for four seasons. With the collapse of PTEN a fifth season and Straczynski's 5-year story arc would look not to be completed. However, at the eleventh hour, TNT picked up the show for a final, fifth season. Production information *Number of episodes produced: 110 *Original network(s): PTEN, TNT *Original airdates: January 26, 1994 - November 30, 1997 (PTEN), January 21, 1998 - November 25, 1998 (TNT) *Created by: J. Michael Straczynski *Executive Producers: Douglas Netter & J. Michael Straczynski *Producer: John Copeland *Conceptual Consultant: Harlan Ellison *Production Designer: John Iacovelli *Music by: Christopher Franke Main cast (left) of the Narn Regime and Londo Mollari of the Centauri Republic]] This list includes all actors who have ever received a "starring" credit in the show, including the pilot, but excluding all other TV movies. *Michael O'Hare as Commander/Ambassador Jeffrey Sinclair/Valen (Pilot, Season 1, special guest star in seasons 2 & 3) *Bruce Boxleitner as Captain/President John Sheridan (Season 2 - 5) *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley (Season 5) *Claudia Christian as Lt. Commander/Commander/General Susan Ivanova (Season 1 - 4, Finale) *Tamlyn Tomita as Lt. Commander Laurel Takashima (Pilot) *Jeff Conaway as Sergeant/Security Chief Zack Allan (Season 3 - 5, guest star in season 2) *Jason Carter as Marcus Cole (Season 3 - 4, credited in finale) *Andrea Thompson as Talia Winters (Season 1 - 2) *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander (Pilot, Season 4 - 5, guest star in seasons 2 & 3) *Julie Caitlin Brown as Na'Toth (Season 1, guest star in season 5) *Mary Kay Adams as Na'Toth (Season 2) *Robert Rusler as Lieutenant Warren Keffer (Season 2) *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Johnny Sekka as Dr. Benjamin Kyle (Pilot) *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin (Season 1-5) *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador/Prime Minister/Emperor Londo Mollari *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar *Stephen Furst as Ambassador/Emperor Vir Cotto (Season 1-5) *Bill Mumy as Lennier (Season 1-5) Plot The series consists of a five-year story arc taking place over five seasons of 22 episodes each. The first season, entitled Signs and Portents, is taken up largely with establishing the main characters. Towards the end of the season, however, series creator J. Michael Straczynski reluctantly wrote Michael O'Hare's character (Jeffrey Sinclair) from the show, while introducing a plot thread for O'Hare to guest star in a number of episodes to conclude Sinclair's story arc. Season two, entitled The Coming of Shadows, introduces the pivotal character, John Sheridan. This season also introduces the Anla'Shok and gears up to the Shadow War. The third season, entitled Point of No Return, was written entirely by Straczynski. It shows Sheridan declaring Babylon 5 an independent state after President William Morgan Clark orders an attack on Martian civilians and declares Martial law. It also chronicles the Shadow War. Season four, entitled No Surrender, No Retreat, chronicles the end of the Shadow War and Sheridan raising a fleet which he takes to Earth to arrest President Clark. Straczynski wrapped up the storyline of Sheridan rising up against Earth sooner than he had wanted because he believed they would not get another season. The fifth and final season, entitled The Wheel of Fire, chronicles the problems facing John Sheridan as President of the new Interstellar Alliance. We also see Elizabeth Lochley take command of Babylon 5. Episodes Babylon 5 had 110 episodes over 5 seasons. For More Information See: *Babylon 5: Season One *Babylon 5: Season Two *Babylon 5: Season Three *Babylon 5: Season Four *Babylon 5: Season Five Alternate Titles As various scripts were developed over the course of the series, they occasionally have very different titles to the episodes that where finally aired. Indeed, while the season titles for the first two years were decided upon very early on, J. Michael Straczynski took some time before finally settling on "Point of No Return." At one point "I am become Death, the Destroyer of Worlds" was somewhere near the top of the list. Some early working titles were intentionally vague or misleading so as to keep future plot directions secret for as long as possible.JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 11/14/1994 10:40:00 PM TV Movies Babylon 5 had 6 TV Movies, one of which served as the pilot to the series, one served as the pilot to the short lived spin off series Crusade and one was a pilot for a new TV Series which was never produced because the TV Movie did not receive high ratings. For More Information See: *The Gathering *In the Beginning *Thirdspace *River of Souls *A Call to Arms *The Legend of the Rangers Reboot A theatrical movie reboot for Babylon 5 was announced in 2014 for release in 2016. Currently little is known about the project. For more information see: * Babylon 5 (reboot) Spin-offs Crusade Crusade was a spin off from Babylon 5. The TV Movie A Call to Arms serves as a pilot to the series. However, creative differences between Straczynski and TNT caused problems; the network wanted more sex and violence and forced Straczynski to begin the first episode with a fistfight. The sex-and-violence request was later withdrawn and TNT in fact allocated more money to Crusade, giving the actors better uniforms and new sets mid-season, but due to the creative differences TNT eventually decided to cancel the series after thirteen episodes had been produced, but before any of them were aired. At the time of the cancellation, no major story arcs had yet come into play, The Legend of the Rangers A made-for-TV movie titled To Live and Die in Starlight was produced by the Sci Fi Channel. It was the proposed pilot episode of a new series titled Babylon 5: The Legend of the Rangers. Rescheduled after the September 11, 2001 attacks, the movie aired on January 19, 2002. However, it was scheduled against a NFL AFC Divisional Championship playoff game featuring the New England Patriots and the Oakland Raiders. The pilot's poor ratings killed the network's interest in a series. The Memory of Shadows In 2004 and early 2005, rumors widely circulated about a planned Babylon 5 movie for theatrical release. However, on February 25, 2005, a post from Straczynski announced that the project had fallen through and was for all practical purposes dead. The proposed movie titled The Memory of Shadows (TMOS), was written by Straczynski. Filming was to have begun in April 2005 in the UK with Steven Beck as the director. Several sources have claimed that factions within Warner Bros. wanted to recast established Babylon 5 roles with younger and more well known actors, causing a major controversy among fans. Straczynski has acknowledged the subject and has stated that the negotiations were problematic, but has said that he is unable to directly comment on the issue The Lost Tales A new project set in "Babylon 5" universe was announced by Straczynski at San Diego Comic Con 2006. Babylon 5: The Lost Tales was supposed to be a set of mini-stories featuring established characters from the series. The project was intended to be a straight-to-video DVD release. The production of the first anthology of two stories, named collectively Voices in the Dark commenced in November 2006 with Straczynski writing, producing and directing. Voices in the Dark was released on July 31st, 2007. Straczynski has since announced that there will be no more future releases of the Lost Tales, as the only thing he is interested in making regarding Babylon 5 is a full budget feature film. DVD Releases All 110 episodes have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. For More Information See: *Babylon 5 Season 1 DVD *Babylon 5 Season 2 DVD *Babylon 5 Season 3 DVD *Babylon 5 Season 4 DVD *Babylon 5 Season 5 DVD *Babylon 5: The Complete Universe DVD Trivia *Claudia Christian auditioned for the role of Seven of Nine on "Star Trek: Voyager". In fact, several Babylon 5 actors also made appearances in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, or Voyager: Andreas Katsulas had a recurring role as Romulan commander Tomalak; Bill Mumy played Crewman Kellin in DS9's "The Siege of AR-558"; and Patricia Tallman played numerous minor extras. Trek co-creator Majel Barrett made an appearance on Babylon 5 as the seer who foretells Londo's ascension to the throne. Majel Barrett's character, Lady Morella, was the widow of the recently deceased Emperor Turhan, no doubt a homage to Gene Roddenberry. *When Babylon 5 entered production, there were claims that the creators of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" had stolen the basic Babylon 5 premise. It was never proven, though both shows share striking similarities. This controversy led to friction between Babylon 5 and Star Trek fans over the course of both series. *The Babylon 5 station is an "O'Neil class space station". Gerard K. O'Neill was a physicist and space visionary who suggested the use of large rotating cylindrical habitats for future space stations. *The Medlab was deliberately designed to display few tools and instruments. The designers considered less to be more in guessing future medical technology. *The Babylon 5 station is claimed to be operated by an artificial intelligence computer system provided by the Centauri. *Babylon 5 filmmakers received informal technical advice on the series from the Jet Propulsion Laboratory. *According to Usenet posts by series creator J. Michael Straczynski, the term "psi cop" intentionally echoes the acronym "CSICOP" - the acronym for the "Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Claims of the Paranormal", a group of scientists and professional magicians who investigate psychic phenomena and unmask frauds and hoaxes. *During the fifth season, Producer J. Michael Straczynski wanted to have actors David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson do a cameo appearance playing Psi Cops, but the plan fell through. *The series was conceived to run for five seasons as a sort of giant video novel. This plan was nearly shelved when it appeared Babylon 5 was going to be canceled after the fourth season. J Michael Straczynski pushed forward much of the material he had planned for the fifth season into the fourth, and even filmed the planned series finale for that year. When word came that the fifth season had been granted after all, the series finale was held back and used in its proper place. *J. Michael Straczynski made a cameo appearance as the technician who turns off the station's lights in the series finale. *Series creator J. Michael Straczynski once said that the Earth Alliance military used a "blending" of rank systems, although this was never spelled out in detail on the show. Thus, the exact EA rank structure remains unknown, although most fans assume the different branches (Navy, Marines, Security) each use the appropriate system of ranks for that branch. (Contrary to popular belief, Admirals have been mentioned twice on the show, in "And the Sky Full of Stars" and "Signs and Portents") There are Generals who have been seen wearing the blue Navy uniform, although this could be evidence of yet another branch (Air Force?). *During the run of the show, the show's creator, J. Michael Straczynski, was contacted by NASA officials who asked if they could borrow the design of the show's fighters - called, 'Starfuries' - for use on the International Space Station. NASA wanted to use the ships as a combination tug and forklift, adding, "Your design is the most practical we've seen." Straczynski replied that it was fine with him, but that NASA had to call them Starfuries. NASA agreed. *Series creator J. Michael Straczynski made television history by becoming the first person to write an entire 22-episode season of a television series. *Because of the epic five-season "video novel", adlibs were forbidden on set. Any script changes had to be approved by series creator J. Michael Straczynski. *Based on onscreen evidence, the Earth Alliance military appears to have at least three different branches: Marines (brown uniforms), Security (gray), and Navy (blue). We have seen blue-uniformed officers with 'ground' ranks (like General); it is unclear what this means, possibly a fourth branch ("Air Force"?). A popular fan theory is that this last branch is for Earthforce officers who work in space but have not yet received flight status (i.e. certification as a starship officer or StarFury pilot). *The Omega-class destroyers used by the Earth Alliance military were based on the design of the Russian spaceship 'Leonov' from the film 2010. *Walter Koenig plays Psi Cop Alfred Bester. Alfred Bester was a leading science fiction writer, one of whose best works, The Demolished Man, deals with murder in a world where the police are telepathic, as is the Bester character in Babylon 5. *During the first season, Commander Sinclair said, "This station created artificial gravity by rotation, so the room never stops spinning." Reportedly, the animating team had the station spinning at a near-Earth gravity simulation. This was determined by a physicist who was also a fan of the show, who determined the approximate size of a human being on the edge of the station and extrapolating. *Delenn was originally going to be a male character. The "transformation" at the start of season 2 would have been from a male character to a female character - both incarnations were to have been played by Mira Furlan. This is why, in the pilot, Delenn's appearance is much more severe and masculine than in the first series. The plan was to electronically modulate Furlan's voice into a lower register, so her voice would sound male. JMS wasn't happy with the results, so the male-to-female idea was dropped; Furlan's unaltered voice was used for the pilot, and her makeup was made more feminine for the series. *Babylon 5 was Ranked #13 in TV Guide's list of the "25 Top Cult Shows Ever. *Captain John Sheridan was ranked #9 in TV Guide's list of the "25 Greatest Sci-Fi Legends". *Babylon 5 won two Hugo awards in two consecutive years. *Robert Foxworth, who played General Hague during Season 2, was supposed to return for "Severed Dreams". However he got booked on an episode of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine" that same week. So they re-wrote the script, killed off his character and brought in 'Bruce McGill', Major Ryan. Oddly enough, Foxworths Deep Space Nine character attempted a coup on Earth, whereas his Babylon 5 character was a loyalist fighting against a coup on Earth. Also, in a Stargate SG-1 episode, Foxworths character was nearly the victim of a coup on his homeworld, and in an Enterprise episode, he attempted yet another coup on the planet Vulcan. *Claudia Christian was originally scheduled to appear in season 5. According to series creator J. Michael Straczynski, she backed out of the final season due to a contract dispute. However, according to Christian the producers fired her. *The Vorlon encounter suit actually didn't fit through the doorways on the set, so the alien was never shown entering or leaving a room. *Although Producer J. Michael Straczynski had said several times in public that the series outline was on his computer under a triple-encrypted code lock, the series plans were also in a couple of three-ring binders directly above his desk in his studio office. *The actors were never told in advance what was in store for their characters. Each new episode was just as much a surprise for them as it was for the viewers. *Originally the character of Jeffrey Sinclair was supposed to continue throughout the series and fight the shadows as well. At the end of season one it was decided to write Sinclair out because, among other reasons Michael O’Hare was struggling with mental health problems and wouldn’t be able to continue in the role. *Two blooper video cassettes were made of various gaffes and mistakes, but they were never commercially released. *The inspiration for the design of the Vorlon ships was a clove of garlic. *Many of the plot elements and the storyline itself were inspired by the poem, "Ulysses", by Alfred Lord Tennyson. The poem is mentioned four times throughout the series. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Factual errors *Susan Ivanova's name is consistently mispronounced in the series. While Ivanova is an authentic Russian name (meaning "son of John") it is pronounced e-vuh-NO-va. Throughout Babylon 5 it is mispronounced as e-VAH-no-vuh. Many surnames have more than one pronounciation.Babylon 5 on IMDB Movie Mistakes Deliberate "mistake" # Though he moved freely about the station in his environmental suit, Kosh was never actually seen going through a door. He approached doors, but then, sometimes rather disconcertingly, would suddenly be shown on the other side. The reason: look closely and you'll realise his costume was too large to fit through any of the doorways on the set, so in reality the character would never have been able to move around the station. It's more likely that he moved through the doors sideways, in the manner of a crab, when we weren't looking.Babylon 5 on Movie Mistakes External Links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0105946/ Babylon 5 at the Internet Movie Database] * [http://www.midwinter.com/lurk/lurker.html The Lurker's Guide to Babylon 5]: The definitive Babylon 5 reference and episode guide * Babylon 5 Quotes at Quotes N Sayings Sources de:Babylon 5 (Fernsehserie) uk:Вавилон 5 Category:TV Series